


That's Blackmail

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Clint and Tasha</p><p>prompt: blackmail</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Blackmail

"Tell him."

"No."

"Tell him or I will."

"Damnit, Tasha, mind your own business."

"You are my business. Tell him."

"How did I become your business?"

"Coulson left me you in his will."

"Fuck you!"

"Not a chance. Now tell him how you feel about him or I will."

"No. He's my friend. I don't want to mess that up."

"You won't Clint, trust me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Bruce is my friend too and I see things, I know things. Now are you going to tell him how you feel or do I have to?"

"Damit Tasha, can't you leave well enough alone. I can lose him Tasha, he was the only one who could keep me together after New York, after Coulson. I can't lose his friendship."

"You won't. You have three days, or I'm telling him."

"Damn you..."


End file.
